Delicious
by Fier66
Summary: All the important moments between Yu and Rise from their first meeting until the epilogue. Yu x Rise , One-shot.


**A.N: First fanfic, sorry if there will be any grammatical errors. Most of the scene is from Persona 4, Persona 4 Golden and Persona 4 The Animation combined.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, if I do, Yu from Persona 4 animation would have a harem.

**20****th ****June, Monday, 2011**

Rise is not having a good day. First, she just moved into Inaba, and all the reporters and fans are now bothering her. Stalkers included. So she is now in a disguise, hiding from the fans.

Currently, she is in a mall called Junes. She is now running away from a person. She noticed that he had been following her for a while now. 'Creeps, just my luck.' Rise groan to herself.

After a minute of walking rather fastly, she found the elevator. 'Quick quick quick quick!' Rise thought anxiously. When she finally got in the elevator, she heard footsteps behind her.

She is scared. Currently there is no one in the area, and the creep is right behind her. 'Okay, this is it!' Rise quickly turns her head around to look at the person.

What she is seeing is not really what she had expected. Instead of a creepy old man or an otaku, the person she is seeing is a handsome teenager with silver hair, probably around her age.

She notices his outfit, white collar shirt with short sleeves and brown pants. She then stares at his eyes, his grey, charming eyes. She is quickly mesmerized by it. She didn't notice that she is looking at him for about half a minute, before he suddenly spoke up.

"Delicious." Rise is confused by the word.

"Delicious?"

"I mean…, Miss. You dropped your hand phone just now while bumping into someone. Here, take it." he said, while giving Rise's hand phone.

Rise quickly snap out of her daze, and snatch her hand phone.

"Mou, you didn't have to chase me around like that! I thought I was being targeted or something…" she said, slightly angry.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't expect you to suddenly ran, you probably didn't heard that I called for you several times. Well, sorry again." He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Well thank you for giving me back my hand phone!" She flashes a quick smile at him.

Rise then notice something weird, he is standing very close to her, so he probably sees her face clearly, thus knowing that she is Risette. 'Great, now he will probably begging me for an autograph-'

"Just now when I said delicious..." He said. Stopping Rise from continuing her thought.

"E-excuse me?" Rise asks slowly. 'Doesn't he notice who I am yet? That's weird…..'

He then points at the phone strap dangling on her phone. It's a strap that looks like a 'Dorayaki'.

"The strap, it looks delicious, I meant." He said. He then flash Rise the most charming ever known to mankind. Rise blush heavily after seeing it. She quickly uses her handbag to cover her red face. 'This guy…He really doesn't know who I am.'

"I'll be going now. See ya." He then starts to walk away. Before he could move however, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turns to see the girl looking at him. She then opens her mouth.

"What's your name?" She asks. Rise can't believe she is asking someone for his name, only seconds after meeting him. But he replies nonetheless.

"Yu. Yu Narukami." He grin at her.

"R-Rise. Rise Kujikawa…" She spoke softly. 'Now he'll probably know who I am….'

"Nice to meet you Rise, I hope we meet again." He then walks away, while waving his hand behind his head.

Rise is flabbergasted, she just met a person who actually don't know who she is, and treats her like a normal girl instead of an idol.

After he is gone, Rise just realized her heart was beating faster than usual.

'Yu…Yu Narukami…. I have a feeling that he will one day be an important person for me….' She snaps out of her thought, and continue making her way to wherever she was going.

* * *

**22****nd**** June, Wednesday, 2011**

**Afternoon, In Front of Marukyu Tofu Shop**

Yu is currently with Yosuke and Kanji at Marukyu tofu shop. The shop is crowded with people wanting to meet Risette.

Talking about Risette, he just found out that the girl she talked to a few days ago was actually Rise Kujikawa, the famous teen idol.

'Damn, I really should watch the TV sometimes.' Yu thought to himself.

After talking to Adachi for a few minute, Yu's uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, come out of the shop. He then ask them what are they doing here, which Yu reply that they are here to meet Rise. After grumbling for a while, he and Adachi then walk away.

After a while, the crowd disperse, mumbling something about Rise not being there, just some old lady.

After Yosuke and Kanji argued about tofu for a while, they decide to buy something since they're already there, with Yu saying that he will be with them later, while he is actually going to the Velvet room.

"Let's see here…." Yosuke said while checking the shop. They only saw a person using the sink. "Sure enough...The only one here is your typical old lady." He sighed to himself.

"Man, why don't you just ask if she's in back? 'Scuse me!" Kanji quickly shout.

An old lady voice is heard coming from the back. "Yes, may I help you?"

"What the-!? Then, who's that...?" Yosuke said while pointing at the person using the sink.

"…What?" The said person turns around to face them. She has brown eyes, red hair tied in two pigtails. She wears a white headscarf, a pink turtleneck shirt and a short navy blue skirt.

"Uh...are you Rise?" Kanji ask.

"Yeah. So?"

"No way...Are you really Risette? Yosuke stare at her, eyes bulging out.

"What do you want?"

"Huh...? Oh, sorry, um...Some tofu, please!"

"Tofu...? Which kind?"

"Huh? Wh-Which one's which again...?"

"If you're going to eat it by itself, you should go with silken. Momen's better for cooking...Depends how you use it."

"U-Um...Psst, Kanji! Order something!" Yosuke nudge Kanji's shoulder.

" Wha-!? Why're you making me do it!? You already picked ganmo a second ago!"

With a sigh, Kanji quickly order some ganmodoki.

"Dude here wants three ganmodoki."

"Oh, I see...I'll go get them."

Yosuke and Kanji then talk about how Rise is being out of herself. When Rise returns with the ganmodoki, they ask her about the midnight channel and told her about the kidnapping. They also told her to be careful.

"Here you go. Three ganmo. That'll be 600 yen. And there is some extra in there, a little thank you for worrying about me." She smiled briefly.

Yu choose that time to enter the shop.

"Sorry guys, I was helping some old lady cross the street- Rise-san?" Yu said, surprised to see the person they were supposed to be interrogating.

"Yu-san!" Rise cheer happily. She didn't know why, but she feels very happy just seeing him there. "Are these guys your friends?" She asks, not noticing the awestruck look Yosuke and Kanji are giving to the both of them.

"Y-Y-YU! W-why are you so friendly with her?!" Yosuke nearly shouted. While he and Kanji was busy making jokes just to get her to talk, Yu goes in and she goes 'Yu-san!~'.

"Haha yeah, they may look….bizarre but they are actually my friends." Yu said, completely ignoring Yosuke's outburst. "It seems that they already bought some food for me." He also feels like he can easily talk to her, like they are already close friends.

"They sure did!" Rise said happily. Then they continue to chat with each other. He told her the names of his two currently awestruck friends. He also told her that how he knew she is an idol.

While they are doing that, Yosuke is now stuttering. "H-how-?B-But-W-we just m-met h-her a-and n-now s-she's t-talking happily with h-him…"

Kanji open his mouth to speak, but close it. He tried to open it again, but end up closing it again.

After talking for several minutes, Yu decide to end the conversation. "Okay Rise, me and my friends will get going now. Oh and be careful okay, I don't want you to get hurt just a few days after knowing you." He said while giving his dashing smile. "Oh, and here's the money."

"Okay Yu-san, thank you for coming. Thank you Yosuke-san, Kanji-san." She said while bowing.

After waving goodbye, Yu, Yosuke and Kanji walk out of the shop.

"Yu…you have some explaining to do…." Yosuke said, while smiling grimly.

"Indeed, so mind explaining? Yu-senpai?" Kanji said, his expression is same with Yosuke.

Yu gulp, he then start to explain how he met Rise 2 days ago.

* * *

**Evening, Central Shopping District**

Yu is walking in the Central Shopping District after buying some new weapons from Master Daidara. He still remembers how Yosuke was jealous of him because of meeting Rise and Kanji saying how lucky he is to score with an idol.

While he is walking, he notices Rise looking at her grandmother shop while frowning. He gazes at the shop, noticing many paparazzi are gathering in front of the shop. He quickly walk towards her, surprising her from her stupor.

"Oh hey, Yu." Rise smile at him.

"Paparazzi, huh. I know how you feel." Yu said, remembering the memories of his fangirls chasing him. Yu shiver at the thought.

Yu then hold her hand. "Hey follow me. I know a place where paparazzi won't follow you." He said while smiling. "Okay, sure, Yu-kun." Rise answer, not noticing the honorific she just gave him.

He then leads her to Samegawa Flood Plain. They sit together side by side. She put her magazine on the side.

Yu take the magazine, and rip one of the pages and make a paper crane. He then let it flow on the river.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Rise ask enthusiastically. Yu then teach her how to do the origami.

Rise on her first try make a crumpled paper crane."You suck." Yu said bluntly.

"Mou… Don't be so cold." She then tries again, this time succeeding.

"See? If I try hard enough I can make it!" She said cheerfully, putting the paper crane on top of her palm.

Yu then proceed to make two smaller paper cranes and put it beside Rise's. "So cute!" Rise said happily. Yu just smile in respond.

After enjoying the silence for a while, Rise start to told Yu about her former life as a pop star, and how no one sees her true self, but only Risette.

Yu just kept silent, his expression wasn't high enough after all. After a few minutes, they stand up.

Rise quickly gives Yu a peck on the cheek, making both of them blush a bit.

"Thank you…for today." She then smiles at Yu.

After he returns her smile, they then give each other their farewells.

* * *

**23****rd**** June, Thursday, 2011**

**Yasogami High, Shoe Locker Area**

Yu just finished his sport club. He is now going to his shoe locker. After finishing his business, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Rise-chan?" Yu said while looking at her.

"Oh, Yu-kun…" She said, a little gloomily. "I just transferred here this morning, I'm a first-year."

"Oh? So you're my kouhai then." Yu smile at her.

"From now on I must call you Yu-senpai, huh?" Rise said while grinning.

"So why aren't you home yet? It's pretty late after all. I'm here because I was at my club just now." Yu asks.

"Oh…..Well that's because….." She then point at the school front entrance.

Yu can see many paparazzi flooding the entrance. "I see." Yu replies.

"Well follow me then." Yu said smiling. He then takes her hand and proceed to get out using the back entrance.

He then guides her to the tofu shop, avoiding paparazzi now and then. Rise blush on how his skin is touching hers.

Upon arriving, they come across Rise's former manager, Inoue, who's come to ask something important of her. The two discuss matters at Tatsuhime shrine.

Rise assumes he wanted her to return to show business, but Inoue instead reveals she has already been replaced, and is no longer needed.

After Inoue left, Rise is shocked at the revelation. Yu quickly tries to comfort her.

Failing to comfort her, he then question her decision for taking a hiatus. Rise becomes upset at that, and accuses him too for not seeing the real her and runs away.

That night, Rise appears on the Midnight Channel. Wearing a bikini and saying something about going all bare.

'And I just thought we caught the culprit.' Yu sigh.

* * *

**24****th ****June, Friday, 2011**

"You're…"

"No! Don't say it!" Chie scream.

"You're not me!" Rise shouts at her shadow.

"Heehee, ahaha! Aaahahahahaha! Here it comes! Now, I'm finally myself!" Shadow Rise laugh madly.

"Tch….Here we go!" Kanji said.

After fighting the Shadow for a while, they realize all of their attack won't connect. When it seems like they had given up. Teddie charge at the shadow, thus defeating it.

"Rise-chan!" Yukiko said.

"Mm...? Where...am I?" Rise mumbles.

She then quickly remembers what had happen, and apologizing.

"I'm sorry….It's all my fault." She said slowly.

"Don't worry. No harm done." Yu smile reassuringly at her. He then lends a hand towards her, helping her up.

"Thank you….. Yu-kun…..and everyone." Rise said while smiling.

After confronting her shadow and gaining her persona. Teddie's Shadow appears. After saying something about Teddie's fate as a shadow, it transform into a giant form with a creepy look.

"I'll help. My persona is a support type. I can scan the enemy and look for its' weakness!" Rise quickly said.

"Okay, be sure not to tire yourself up, Rise-chan." Yu said to her. Not noticing the blush on her face after adding '–chan' to her name.

"Okay! Let's go!" Yu said while holding Rise's waist tightly.

"**Izanagi!"**

"**Himiko!"**

…

* * *

**Evening**

Yu and Rise are currently walking side by side, heading towards Marukyu Tofu shop. They had just witness Teddie gaining his own Persona and exiting the TV world. Yu offered to take Rise home, much to Yosuke chagrin. Yu notice that Yukiko and Chie both look a bit dejected, but accepted nonetheless.

When they stop in front of the Tofu shop Rise quickly turns toward Yu.

"Yu-senpai…t-thank you for everything…" Rise said, with her hands at her back while looking at the ground.

"No problem, I'll always protect you." Yu said, giving her the most charming smile he could muster.

Rise blush a bit, she then quickly ask.

"Can I join the Investigation team? I want to help you all, after everything you had gone through for me…" Rise said slowly.

"Sure, we could always use a new member. And I get to see you more after all." Yu said, while rubbing the back of his head.

Rise smile brightly after hearing this. She then proceeds to clung her arm around Yu's, and give him a kiss on the cheek.

She giggles cutely after seeing Yu's slightly flushed face.

"I'd love that, senpai…" Rise said. She lean her head on Yu's shoulder.

They both stay in that position for a while, with Yu looking towards the sky, smiling.

* * *

**23****th**** December, Friday, 2011**

**Evening**

It had been a day after Yu and his friends manage to beat Ameno-Sagiri. Over the month, many things had happen. They had went for a school trip in Iwatodai, fought Mitsuo, fought Naoto's shadow, saved Nanako from Namatame and find out that Adachi was the true culprit and so on.

Currently, Yu is sitting on his bed, thinking about Rise. They had gone closer since June, and are now dating, though only Nanako and Dojima know about this. Since Rise had come to their house to meet Yu several times before, they had notice that Yu and Rise is way too close to be called friends. Dojima don't mind though, while Nanako is very happy, and started to call her big sis.

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and he had planned on buying a cake for him and Rise. When he is busy thinking, the phone ring, he then proceed to read the message.

senpaaaaaaai! \(^_-)/  
c u tomorrow, rite?  
cmon, its xmas eve  
senpai! 3 PLZ! }-,-'-

Yu just smile, and message her that he agrees.

* * *

**24****th**** December , Saturday, 2011**

**Evening, Yu's Room**

"Ahhh... My throat is killing me. It's probably all the voice training..." Rise said, coughing several times. "Sigh…stupid hiatus."

"...But that has nothing to do with tonight! It's Christmas, and I'm with you, Senpai!" Rise said, grinning.

"I'm happy too, it had been a long time since we're together alone like this, after all." Yu answer her, while smiling at her girlfriend.

"You bought a cake for us, Senpai!? I love cake! Thank you! I got a present for you, too!" Rise cheers, she then takes out a silver bangle.

"That's one of a kind. It's the only one in the whole world...In fact, I designed and made it myself at a carving class in Okina." Rise said while smiling and blushing at the same time.

"The shape's a little weird, but...I put all my love into it!"

"Thank you….Rise-chan."

"No problem!"

They then talk about lot of things together, laughing and smiling cheerfully. After a while, Rise suddenly spoke.

"...Senpai, can I stay here tonight?" She ask, blushing cutely.

"When you go back to your home town, and if I decide to go back to my singing career...We won't be able to see each other very often, will we? Maybe we'll never have the chance again..."

"That's why I want tonight to be something precious to remember...So, please...?" She gazes at him again, while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Yu can't resist the cuteness of her anymore, so he quickly hugs her tightly. With her snuggling the crook of his neck and his head on top of hers.

"Of course, Rise-chan…"

They then sleep on Yu's futon together, cuddling until they both fall asleep.

* * *

**1****st**** January, Sunday, 2012**

**Daytime**

Yu had just finished spending time with his uncle and his beloved cousin. They ate some Kobumaki together.

Although the Dojima family won't be going to the shrine together because of Nanako's condition.

Yu just realized that every time one of the other boys (Yosuke, Teddie and Kanji) wishes, strives, plots, or begs for something, it will almost immediately fall into his lap. For example….now.

He opens his phone and check the message after hearing it ring.

'Happy New Year, Senpai! v(^O^)v We should do tons of stuff together this year, too! Let's pay our first visit to the shrine today! Of course, since it'll just be the two of us, I'll dress up! (*_-)'

Yu smiled a bit after seeing the message, ah how lucky he is to have a girlfriend, unlike his other friends.

He quickly reply that he will be there.

* * *

**Tatsuhime Shrine**

Yu arrive on time, but he notices that Rise isn't there yet.

After a minute of waiting, he heard someone call his name.

"Yu-Senpaiiii! Sorry to keep you waiting!" He turns around to see Rise standing in front of him, panting slightly.

He then take a look at Rise's outfit, she's wearing a purple-bluish kimono with her hair is tied up in an elegant hairstyle. To Yu, she looked extremely beautiful.

"I look pretty good even in something like this, don't I?" She said while posing in front of her boyfriend. "How about it? What are your impressions?"

"You look beautiful." He answers, not taking his eyes off her.

"Aren't I breathtaking? I decided not to go with my usual cute look and went for a more elegant style instead...Yes! It worked!" She cheers.

Yu noticed that her mood drastically improve after he praised her.

"…..I was actually really nervous when I looked at myself in the mirror this morning, even though I've worn all kinds of different outfits for my job..."

"Isn't it weird that I'm more nervous dressing up for you than I am dressing up for tons of people? I had thoughts like, "I wonder how Senpai will react," and "I'm leaving if he doesn't compliment me!""

She then blush a bit before saying,

"All I was thinking about was you….."

Yu blush a bit, they then walk together further inside the shrine.

"What are you going to wish for, Senpai? Well I've already made up my mind. I'm going to wish that both of us are happy forever!" She said cheerfully.

"I'll wish for that too." Yu smiled.

"If we both wish for it, will the wishing power be double? If so, the spirits better get fired up and make sure they grant our wish. Well, let's make our wish together."

They then proceed to pray together. After that, Rise asks.

"Senpai. Have you drawn the fortunes here before? My grandma said that you can get bad results here even on New Year's."

"So, let's see if we're lucky!" She said while rubbing her hands together.

Yu notice that there is a box holding omikuji, sealed fortunes, placed in front of the shrine..

He pick one while thinking of impure thoughts of him and Rise. Yu blushes a bit when taking it.

...His fortune says "Great Blessing!"

"You too, Senpai!? That's amazing! It looks like God's going to bless us! I know, I'll make this into a good luck charm!" She said, smiling happily.

"Hey, Senpai...Let's come here next year too, okay? And the year after next, and the year after that, until forever!" Rise said while gesturing her hands.

They then walk around the shrine, looking at the beautiful place side by side. After a while they stop.

"I wish this shrine was bigger. I can't we've already gone through the whole thing." Rise said dejectedly.

"...I want to stay with you longer." She said softly while blushing.

"Want to come to my place?" Yu said quickly.

Rise's face brightens up after hearing this. "Your place? Yeah, I want to go! I need to make a New Year's greeting to Nanako-chan too. Oh, and Dojima-san too, of course! Should I bring some New Year's food from my place? My grandma made it."

"Oh...Actually, let's pass on going to your place. My grandma helped me wear this kimono...If it were to get undone, I wouldn't be able to put it back on correctly. You know what I mean, don't you?" Yu's face heat up after hearing this.

"Haha! Gotcha! I just made your heart skip a beat, didn't I? This is actually pretty hard to breathe in. I'll go change and we'll go somewhere afterwards!"

They then spend a long time together while holding hands all the way.

* * *

**14****th ****February, Tuesday, 2012**

**Early Morning**

Today is Valentine's day. Yu remember all the things he and Rise had done these few months. He still remember a few days ago where they both stuck in a cabin together, and then end up saving Marie.

He snaps out of his reverie when he heard his phone rings.

He quickly opens his phone and read the message.

'xoxoxo SENPAI xoxoxo

u kno what day it is!

keep ur afternoon open!'

Yu just smile and decided that he will spend time with Rise.

That morning, he meets Yosuke on his way to school. They chat with each other for a while.

"It's February 14th, you know. I didn't have much time to prepare myself for this, so I've been nervous all ...Someone help me do something about all this pressure!" Yosuke groan to himself.

"Relax, I doubt you will get one anyway." Yu said while chuckling.

"Hey! That's cold partner!"

They continue to talk to each other until they reach their class.

* * *

**After school**

**Classroom**

Currently, Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, Chie and Yukiko are chatting with each other. Since they just saw their results earlier, they are praising Yu for being the top of their class again.

They saw some male students standing around the classroom, waiting for someone to give them chocolates. Despite the fact that all the girls had depart. After a while, they finally got out of the class, probably waiting elsewhere.

"If they want candy so much, why don't they just buy some themselves!?" Kanji said.

"Are you serious? This is the one day you shouldn't be buying chocolate for yourself." Yosuke replies.

"Yeah?"

"Man, you're clueless...Whatever. I know I'm getting some for sure today."

"Really, from who?" Yu said, while slightly teasing him.

"….Part-time workers at Junes….."

'Thought so.' All of them except Yosuke thought to themselves.

"The important thing is that I have any at all! Right, Chie-san!? Yukiko-san!? I see you've got some big bags with you today..." Yosuke said smiling.

"Yeah we do." They both said simultaneously.

"Oh sweet. I like candy."

"What makes you think it's going to YOU!? It might be for ME!"

"Don't be so desperate! And I brought some, too!" Chie shout at them.

Just then, Rise enters the class and join the group.

"Oh, are you guys handing out chocolate? Great timing!"

Rise then hands out chocolate to each person, saying that good friends too deserve to get chocolate. But there doesn't seem to be any left for Yu. Yu already know why, of course.

"Hey, what about him?" Yosuke said, pointing at Yu.

"I'll give him his chocolate later! I've got some stuff to take care of right now, but I'll call you soon." Rise quickly said.

"D-Does that mean...?" Chie stutters.

"I feel like everyone's super-curious about who I'm going to hand my special chocolate to. If I do it now, it'll be embarrassing." She said, blushing slightly.

"So…..see you later." Rise gives Yu a meaningful look. Yu winks at her, causing her to blush.

"Well, I have some other people to give chocolate to. Bye!" She rushes to the door quickly.

After chatting with them for a while, with Yukiko and Chie giving the guys some friendship chocolates, Yosuke then complained about being brushed off. After that, Yu quickly go to where Rise is waiting for him.

* * *

**Shore**

Yu found Rise waiting for him on the shore. He sneaks towards her in a slow pace. When he is finally behind her, he quickly hug her from behind, causing her to go 'Eeep!'.

"Mou, don't scare me like that to me Senpai!" She said while giving a mock pout.

"I'm sorry, I just miss you, that's all." He said while snuggling her neck from behind.

"Here, this is for you. Sorry to keep you waiting!"

The package Rise hands him looks beautiful, but it's giving off an odor that is anything but pleasant...

"I knew you'd notice how special it is! I added durian and habanero to it! Anyone can just melt some chocolate and pour it into a mold. Where's the love in that? So I added a bit of originality. I'm certain you'll like it!" After staring at the box for a few seconds, Rise added. "….What's the matter?"

"It's too pretty to eat." Yu said while flashing Rise a kind smile.

"Ohhh. Eat it now. I worked so hard on it. I want to see your happy face." She then added again.

"Aren't you glad, Senpai?" She asks in the most cutest and innocent way possible that could melt any man heart.

"Of course I'm glad!" Yu said. He puts his hand on Rise's shoulder and added. "Anything you give me will make me happy after all." He then plants a kiss on her forehead.

"...Fine, then. I forgive you. But you'll have to tell me what you think later!"

They then sit together side by side on the stairs.

After a few minutes of enjoying the sound of waves in silence, Rise spoke up.

"It's like we're all alone in the world...I'm going to tell you my dreams. I haven't told anyone else. I want to work and go to college. I think I could study lots of things."

"And, during all that, I want to have a serious relationship with a man I love, and get married on a tropical island! And live in a house with a big yard, and get a big dog...I'll cook, and live happily with my husband. And then, when we're old, we're going to drink tea every day by the garden, together."

Rise looks a little embarrassed as she smiles. "Just kidding..I'm such a weirdo."

"That's pretty normal actually." He smiled a bit, then said. "And if you're willing….may I help you in achieving that dream?"

Rise face turns bright red. She calmed herself a bit before saying. "Senpai...By "a man I love," I meant you, although you probably knew that already." She rubs her head sheepishly.

"Right now, it's just a dream...But it's important to me. So, I want to make all my dreams come true, one by one...with you at my side."

"…Then let's do it…" Yu then carry Rise bridal style, shocking her for a while.

"Together." He flash Rise his most charming smile, like he did when they first met.

Rise then snuggle closer to his neck.

"…You can't take that back...okay…Yu-kun."

After a while they sat back together, with Rise resting her head on Yu's shoulder. The only sound they hear is the crashing of the waves. Rise then broke the silence.

"Did you know, Senpai? People were born from the sea. I feel like we're Adam and Eve right now, just the two of us here. Eve was Adam's wife...So...That means Adam gets to have Eve all to himself..."

They both turn to face each other, he then lean closer towards her, with their lips only inches apart. Rise also start to lean closer.

After a few seconds of silence, Yu finally claimed her lips as his own. Time froze for a while when their lips touched, with her returning the kiss.

They stay in that position for a long time, to them, seconds feels like hours when they both are kissing each other passionately.

After feeling like an eternity, they finally part lips. Both quickly look elsewhere, while blushing furiously. Yu then place his hand on top of hers, calming them both down.

"Senpai…I'm glad..that you were my first kiss…" Rise said while grinning at him.

"Me too…." Yu reply, flashing her a kind smile.

"I love you….Senpai."

"…And I'll always love you, Rise-chan." They then kiss again, this time more passionately.

'Today was a good day.' Yu thought to himself, smiling all the while.

* * *

**15****th**** February 2012**

Everyone in Yasogami High was shocked. Who wouldn't, after seeing Rise Kujikawa, the famous teen idol holding hands with Yu Narukami, the school No.1 Heartthrob.

Since yesterday was Valentine, they decide that they will make their relationship public. Yu still remember his friends face when he hug Rise from behind, in front of them.

Yosuke, as expected, quickly lose his mood, mumbling something about how the world hates him.

Chie and Yukiko congratulate them, with Chie teasing them every time they're seen together.

Kanji and Teddie both congratulate Yu for having a girlfriend.

"Senseiii! Teach me how to score girls like you do! Please please please please!"

"Wow, as expected of Yu-senpai, unlike Yosuke-senpai who is sulking over there."

In the end, everything was fine. They both saw the looks the student gives them. Most of the girls squeal, saying how cute they are together. While the guys give Yu's a thumbs up for scoring an idol.

* * *

**21st March 2012**

Today is the day where Yu will leave Inaba. All of his friends are here with him.

After a lot of hugging and goodbyes, Yu is now standing in front of the train.

"Well this is it. Goodbye guys." He said, smiling one last time at them.

Rise unexpectedly hug Yu tightly, eyes red from crying. Then, without warning, she kisses him in front of their friends. Most of them quickly turn their head away blushing, while Teddie stares in awe of his sensei.

After that, Yu goes in the train, and it starts to move. All of his friends run along the train platforms, shouting their farewells at him.

"Thank you for everything! Stay well until we meet again someday!"

"You'll always be my Sensei forever!"

"Please don't forget about us over there!"

"I'll do my best! You better not run away too, Senpai!"

"I'll always remember our time together!"

"Distance doesn't matter to us! Even if we're separated, we're still friends!"

"I love you, Senpai!"

After they finish their farewells, they wave at Yu. Finally, the train is out of their eyesight.

In the train, Yu takes out the picture he and his friends took a few days ago.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will always be connected."

Rise's image appears on his mind. He smiles a bit, remembering all the moment he spent with her and his friends.

"…Right guys…?"

* * *

**Several Months Later**

Yu and Rise is now sitting on the stairs where they first kissed. Yu is back for summer vacation, and had just finished celebrating at the Dojima's residence.

He did come back a few months ago for Golden Week, but end up entering a tournament in the TV world and forced to fight his friends. They met some other Persona users then too.

Currently, he and Rise is enjoying the sound of crashing waves. They had sneaked out of the house earlier, while the others are busy celebrating.

"Senpai, are you sure they won't mind we sneaking out like this? The party is for your return after all." Rise asks.

"Nah they won't mind, we celebrate enough already after all. Now, I just want to spend time with the girl I love." He said while looking at her.

Rise blush a bit, she then rests her head on Yu's shoulder. "Ne Senpai, are you free tonight?"

"Yea I guess, I'll be staying here for a while after all. What's wrong?"

"Nothing….I just want to sleep with you tonight…"

Yu turn bright red after hearing this, while Rise is flushed after realizing what she just said.

"N-n-no I mean I want to cuddle with you, like the last Christmas Eve…" She said while poking her fingers together.

"Sure." She then looks up to face him, only to get kissed by him suddenly.

She returns the kiss, and they both kiss for a long while.

"Delicious." He said after breaking the kiss.

"Delicious?"

They then grin at each other, both remembering that that's the first word Yu said to her.

"Ne Senpai….Do you love me…?"

Yu chuckles, "Don't you remember? I said it once, I'll say it again…"

"I'll always love you, Rise-chan."

Then, they shared a passionate kiss, while holding each other hands.

'Delicious.' They both thought simultaneously.

**A.N: Ah first fanfic, reviews are welcomed of course.**


End file.
